


You've got mail! (Ironstrange)

by ComicClintDeservesBetter



Category: Dr.Strange - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), IronStrange - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stephen Strange - Fandom, Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicClintDeservesBetter/pseuds/ComicClintDeservesBetter
Summary: Stephen is upset and he can't find what he's looking for. Maybe Tony could help? Maybe Stephen could also help him with something that's been lingering in the back of his mind?





	You've got mail! (Ironstrange)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official MCU fic be nice rats ssksksk

"Honestly i don't see how you could live in a place like this and not touch anything." A familiar voice rang throughout the halls of the Sanctorum, followed by a deep sigh and a series of thwips! The Cloak of Levitation was not having any of Tony's child-like curiosity. It had been slapping at his fingers the moment he set his eyes on another relic. He only smiled at the crimson bed sheet, placing his hands behind him and following the other male. There was a slight silence that hung in the air, the swishing of the cloak creating a breeze. Stephen seemed occupied with something else entirely, leaving Tony to wonder if he had overstayed his welcome. 

"What is it?" The doctor paused in his search, turning his head to glance behind his shoulder. He had no idea why everything seemed so, awkward, all of a sudden. Or why someone who never stopped dishing out witty banter had suddenly gone silent. "Can't find anymore toys?"

"Toys, huh? You know, I knew you were promiscuous but not like this." The jab earned him a deep sigh and a slight shake of the head. Stephen appeared to go back to flipping through scrolls and picking up and moving books. He was definitely looking for something but what? Before he could ask he was following him to the next room, the cloak still trailing behind them. 

"You know I could help you, right? Find whatever it is you're looking for." Tony asked, wanting to ease the tension in the room. It must've been important, and maybe a document of some sort. He had only seen him look in the piles upon piles of books and junk he had. 

"No thank you." Strange replied, flipping throughout another book and borderline ignoring his guest.

So be it. He took this as his cue to leave him to it, sauntering off into the depths of the Sanctorum. The cloak followed him like a protective dog, as if he wasn't a functioning adult who knew not to break or activate things. Okay maybe not fully functioning but he was right about the second part! He didn't mind it much. It was probably a good idea to keep an eye on him anyway. Although everything there seemed to call his name, and science was something he never turned down; could this really be classified as science? He had seen men go from well, men to giant green rage monsters. And girls who could move matter with a few jazzy hand gestures. And then there was him. He had his suits. His mechanics and schematics. Equations and computer simulations. It worked but lately he was against the people who decided math wasn't their favorite subject. The people who would probably skip to play yugioh in the cafeteria. Or you know, aliens. 

He continued down the hallway, coming to something so beautiful he almost had to pinch himself where he stood. Before him were three elegant glass doors, each showing some place he probably had only been once or twice. But not the middle, no, that one had something different. Tony took a few steps further, eyes scanning each and every detail as if it was the krabby patty formula. Thick, envious vines, dripping with dew hung in a canopy above him. A toucan flew into the frame, resting its feathers as it landed. Everything was so vibrant, so real. He glanced at the doorframes, spotting what seemed to be a handle. He barely made the distance before the Cloak of Levitation slapped his hand with the force of a god. He whipped it back, shaking it off for good measure. 

"Did he tel- Did he put you up to this?" He asked, only receiving a slow bounce from the glorified cape. The show had to go on however, Tony nodding and heading to another room. 

Slow creaks in the floorboards met his ears as he stepped over a colossal pile of mail. Envelopes for days, some large and orange, others slim and white with fancy writing upon them. Was this guy some sort of hoarder? He looked to the Cloak for an answer but it only swished side to side, sweeping over the mail. 

"Uh, Glinda." Tony called, smirking at his newest edition of Lets-see-what-we-can-call-him-before-he-kills-me. "You've got mail." To his surprise he wasn't met with a string of comments about how low his IQ happened to be and instead Stephen came into the cluttered room with a look of, dare he say, relief? 

"You've proven yourself useful, a first." The monotone seemed rushed, the doctor shuffling through the mismatch array of paper. Soon he had crouched down, spreading the documents against the finished wood. A moment or two passed before he was up again, clutching a large letter in his hands. Without a word he turned on his heels and left the room. 

Tony sighed and rolled his eyes, yet again looking to the cape for answers. This time it seemed to point at him, motioning for him to follow. He placed a finger to his chest, raising his brows in a mocking manner. The cloak threatened to hit him again so he went, meandering after a wizard. 

When he finally caught up to him Stephen had opened the letter, holding it uncomfortably close to his face and scanning it quickly. Soon he let out an even deeper sigh, tossing the letter onto a cluttered countertop, or at least he thought it was a countertop, and going to pour himself some tea. The level of confusion Tony was feeling was just phenomenal. Maybe he wouldn't mind if he peeked? He picked it up and read it, nodding along with the words in his head. Now he was just straight up lost. 

"They want you to come teach? I mean this is great? Normal?" He started, wondering why a letter from some big shot college in New York would receive such a reaction. He actually was quite impressed. The genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist (not to toot his own horn, but hes tooting it) had done a bit of research. This was an opportunity to salvage his career, maybe even to get back into what he was used to doing, like doctorly stuff. Stephen shook his head, placing his tea beside him and clasping his hands together. 

"I can't do that. I have a job now. aKa protecting the universe. Full time." There was defeat in his tone, but also a hint of annoyance, real annoyance. 

"I know that. Maybe it'd be nice to balance? I still do non-iron man things while being iron man. It's not like there's an attack every single day. And I doubt anything's gonna be attacking from 8am to 12pm." Tony added, attempting to reassure him. He had heard through the grapevine about how much he loved his job, and how he had completely hit rock bottom after his accident. Something as simple as teaching others? Piece of self care cake! 

"I said the universe, not sokovia." Stephen had already started checking his watch, making his guest roll his eyes. This guy loved to be dramatic. His comment didn't go ignored however, the earth's best defender *cough cough* slightly taking offense to it. He waited for some sort of elaboration, wondering if it was something he said? The wizard sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for, im lashing out. Enough about me," a forced smile signaled the end of that topic, Stephen motioning towards the other male, "What were we talking about before I went on my search?" 

Stark nodded, understanding how he felt. Sometimes this all did seem like too much. As if everything just reminded him of something that shall not be named. He smiled as well, slightly rocking back on his heels as he began to slowly pace. "As i was saying, being an avenger is loads of fun, when we're not fighting each other that is. It has its," he paused searching for the right word to explain what in the hell he had been dealing with, "downsides, but i digress. You're not that kind of doctor." He laughed, remembering his mistake of dragging Banner into his mess only for him to doze off. 

"You're right. I'm a neurosurgeon," Stephen deadpanned.

A small uneasy chuckle escaped from Tony's chest, the male nodding in agreement. He probably missed the mark on that joke. He also probably should invest in an actual therapist instead of ranting to people who probably had better things to do, or at least that's what he thought. 

"However, I'm also ready to listen." 

 

 

FIN


End file.
